What will the future bring?
by Jesca77
Summary: REDONE If the eyes are a mirror of the soul...then what kind of soul could she posses? NaruxMai My firs fanfic all reviews are welcomed
1. Chapter 1

To tell you the truth this idea has been bugging me for a while now and if I don't put on paper I'm gonna go mad. Anyway it's my first fanfic I just love Ghost Hunt and the well developed characters the show has so of course any self proclaimed writer or crazed lunatic of a fan( I might be the latter) would want to input some of their own ideas...so heres mine. I created an altern universe were Naru meets Mai for the first time with her requesting his help, among other things are different as well so I hope you like...

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

Without futher a do....

This is my story...

It had been a long road towards the reaches of Okinawa were the SPR's newest case had been held. They had been contacted a few days ago by a 17 year old girl, Mai Taniyama, to investigate her house for supernatural occurrences. As Shibuya Kazuya remembered while reviewing the case file on the way there.

_A few days ago..._

Shibuya Kazuya or Naru, as his co-workers know him, sighed in annoyance as the company phone rang to no end, despite his effort to ignore the annoying ringing technology and leave it to the machine, said person calling was quite persistent. _'If I'm not mistaken this is the tenth time the phone as rang consecutively. Must be urgent.' _thought Naru as he picked up the phone. He sighed before answering and thought in displeasure: _'I'd better get an assistant.'_ " Shibuya Psychic Research how may I help you?" said Naru.

As if teasing him or testing his patience no one answer so he tried again with a more than obvious annoyed tone: "Shibuya Psychic Research how may I help you?" Again no answer, as he was about to hang the phone he heard an quite audible female voice saying "Finally" from the receiver.

"Excuse me." answer said Narcissist. The young lady on the receiver answer: "Have you any idea how many times I've been trying to reach you?" "Around ten times." said Naru in slight annoyance. "TEN TIMES...wait...you counted...welll then if you counted why didn't you answer...ah forget it I need your help, strange things have been happening on my house and I can't take it anymore." said the young lady in the other line. "What sort of strange things?" said Naru clearly uninterested. The young woman then said: "Well at times I feel that I'm being watched and when I look back there's no one there... then there's the doors, a few nights ago all of them started banging for a good minute, and then afterwards I went to take a shower to calm my nerves but as I looked at the mirror, there was a message on the glass of the shower it said:'Your time is ending.' and it looked like it had been written in blood." sighing before continuing to the new revelation of odd occurrences she said: "Then last night as I was laying on my bed I felt something moving on my mattress...I was to scare to look, but when I finally worked up the courage to see I flipped the covers and there lying on top of me was an apparition of a woman her body was bent backwards but her face somehow managed to constrict itself in a way that she was looking straight at me... I panicked the next thing I know I was knocked out, and when I woke up today I thought 'Maybe it was a dream' Demo... when I took a bath every inch of my body felt like it was stinging, when I looked at myself in the mirror I was covered with scratches." At this Naru's eyebrow arched in interest at the last statement:_'It seems the activity elevates each day.'_ thought Naru, he then heard the young woman continue: "Onegai, you may not see it, but Im down on my knees I need your help, I don't know if I can take it anymore." Hearing the desperate tone in the girls voice Naru sighed: "We'll take your case."

_And with that..._

"8 HOURS.... 8 EFFING HOURS ON THE ROAD" exclaimed the overly dramatic Monk in clear discomfort when suddenly a clear SMACK! was heard as Ayako also displayed her annoyance with her sitting next to the whinny Monk: "BAKA, I'M RIGHT HERE!" "ITAI, that hurt Ayako."huffed Houshou Takigawa as he then continued to dig his grave: "Who would've thought that at your age you still had this kind of strength _Obaa~san." _said Takigawa teasingly. Ayako then proceded to retrieve her pursed and smack the now near passed out monk as he mumbled in his last minutes in the conscious world: _"~What the hell is in there~."_ Blacking out, Ayako Matsuzaky smiled triumphantly as she retrieved her heavy cosmetic wonderland she had in her purse. "It can't be helped it is Okinawa Bou-san." said the Priest John Brown worriedly as he looked at the Monks state. Masako could only hide a small smile that played her features behind her dark blue kimono, at the scene. Naru, as always unaffected by the all to well known reaction of both immature adults just continued reading the current document Yasuhara had provided him before parting to Okinawa, and Lin though amused never let it show on his features as he continued to drive towards there destination.

An hour later after having recovered from his slight encounter with death Takigawa and the gang sighed in relief as they finally reached their destination. They were slowly greeted by the sight of a nice beach house over looking a cliff located over the beach. They marveled all at the beauty given that they had just arrived in time for the sunset, all of course minus Lin and Naru who had progressed now to the front door of the house. Naru was about to knock when the door flew opened to a slightly disheveled teenager who seemed to be in a hurry. Naru then proceeded to observed the young woman, she had short brown hair, slim figure she was at least 5'4", her skin was porcelain white, he then proceeded to observe what she was wearing, black shorts with a red button short sleeved shirt with a name tag that said Hello my name is Mai. For a moment Naru was distracted from his observation as he noticed his clients eyes slightly wide and look at him, he was a taken aback a what his saw, long ago he remembered hearing that the human eye was a mirror of the soul, or so he heard,_ 'If that's true what kind of soul she possessed.'_ he wondered as he gazed into a pool of brown orbs stare at him.

Moment over Mai proceeded into tying her white running shoes as she sighed a breath of relief:"Good I got you before I left, I made dinner your plate a set already, I suggest you before it gets cold." "Hai Oka-san" teased Takigawa. Ignoring his comment Mai continued: "The base room you requested is the first door to your left, you room are all made, up the stairs the first door to the right is the boys room, the room next to it is for the girls. Eto...umm I give you permission to do anything necessary for your investigation, I'll be back late so don't wait up." With that Mai left shutting the front door with them inside feeling slightly confused at the sudden outburst, but before they could react the door opened again and Mai looking apologetically said: "Sorry for being, rude my name is Mai, yoroshiku, if theres anything you need call me on this number I thank you for coming." She turned to leave without before looking back saying: "Don't break anything." And with that she finally left leaving the once again stunned SPR team, being the first to react Naru said: "Lin, Bou-san and John start taking the equipment out." But Takigawa intergected with pleading eyes:"Demo Naru, the girl made food, and she did say to eat it before it turned cold." Naru sighed and said :"Fine."

As the team made their way to the kitchen Ayako said:"Ne, don't you think this place kinda looks, empty." John nodded and said:"It does but didn't the client recently move in?" Ayako said: "Yeah...demo, there's not even boxes scattered around with stuff, it just seems weird unless that kid..." "Lives alone." interjected Takigawa. Lin then said: "Could it be part of the case?" Naru nodded and said: "It could be, given that I found no family history anything could be it, what do you think Hara-san? What spirits can you feel?" Masako fidget as she was called, she had not been paying much attention at the conversation, her eyes darted everywhere as she tried to find normality but failed she let a quivered whisper leave her throat as she said: "So much, so... much pain." She clutched her head in pain as Naru reached her side he asked: "What do you see?" She looked at him and said: "To many to say, some look like they've died from a war, others look like farmers, mothers, children, even samurai.... this place... this place is...." her body had been in so much strain that before she could finished she had fainted. Naru held Masako up and looked at the monk and said: "Take her and lay her on her bed, Matsuzaky-san make warding spells for Hara-san and imediatly take them to her, Lin I want you to investigate the property, John go and review the information Yasuhara-san left." They all nodded and went to do their job they had been given.

After seating himself at the recently done base Naru couldn't help to feel like this was a foreshadow of what's to come.

I hope you liked it I would greatly appreciate anyones opinion so read and review

Thank you HeartsandMusic, I really appreciate the review after a second consideration even I wouldn't read a fic if Mai didn't end up with Naru so I changed the name but stuck with the story so I'm going to treat it as an altern universe were Naru meets Mai in a different situation. THANK YOU VERY MUCH for giving your opinion.

So for those who don't know I have sort of redone the story in some way kay.


	2. Chapter 2

Crap sorry for the late update my internet was on strike today I guess....anyway heres chapter too I hope to see reviews after this one...

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

It was 3:00 am when the front door finally rattled opened to reveal the slumped form of Mai making her way to SPR base. She opened the door only to be met with the slightly surprised faces of the whole SPR gang, doing a double check Takigawa noted that the girl had not lied about her returning late.

Unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a a white tee, rubbing her stomach unlady like she said as she bit back a yawn: " Anyone want tea." Naru' s ears perked at the mentioned of his favorite beverage, he nodded in response as Lin shook his head quite content with his mug of coffee as were the others enjoying there own beverage. Yawning more openly Mai made her way to the kitchen to brew a fresh cup of tea. As she placed the kettle at the stove she rubbed the back of her neck as she felt a cold chill pass through her. As if snapping her out of her stupor the kettle whistle and she removed it and pored the powder in. She fixed a tray with two cups and left to the base. Naru watched as Mai entered and placed a cup near his reach whilst she unceremoniously sprawled herself on the near by armchair with her own cup of tea.

Bringing himself to business Naru sighed as he said: "We would like to ask you a couple of questions." Which sounded more of a command than an actual in which she had no way out of. Mai nodded tiredly as she propped herself across from him while Lin positioned himself to type the interview. Naru asked: "Do you know any history of the house." Mai shook her head in response. Ayako continued: "Do you live alone?" Mai shot her an 'Isn't that obvious look' in which Takigawa snorted in response to her reaction, John then continued: "Were are your parents?" Mai leered at him, Naru noticed and thought: ' _Obviously a sensitive subject_. ' Mai sighed and said: "Don't have any." Curiously Takigawa asked: "How did they die?" Mai looked at him unemotionally and said in a monotone voice: "I never said they died, I said I don't have any." Not liking the atmosphere the agreed not to pursue the subject.

Looking at the clock Mai lifted herself and said as she motioned to opened the door: "I'm gonna go wash up and hit the sack, I got work tomorrow at 7, so don't wake me up for unnecessary things." as she lifted her hand to the handle the door slide opened and Mai was pushed savagely as she hit the wall of the corridor. The Takigawa reacted as he saw the girl falling in unconsciousness but before he could catch her whatever force that pushed had proceeded to drag her through the corridor until she met the end of the hallway, being forcibly propped up on the wall Mai drew in a painful breath but was cut midway as the assailant began to choke her source of air, struggling Mai felt her feet leave the floor as she was being pulled upwards.

Panicking the monk, the miko and the priest all started to chant their respective mantras at the entity that had attacked the unsuspecting girl. As the entity disappeared Mai's body began to fall from the sudden release she had gained after the ghost had been exorcised but before she could hit the floor Naru had caught her, he then proceeded to take her to the base were he laid her down on the couch while Ayako inspected her. Worried by the unresponsive teen Ayako said: "It's best if we take her to a hospital." As if in response to the absurd request Mai eyes shot opened shocking everyone in the room as she grabbed Ayako's sleeve and whispered hoarsely: "No hospitals." Mai, lifted the wet cloth that had been placed on her forehead and attempted to lift herself up from the couch as she did Ayako pushed to the couch and said worriedly: "Baka you can't, you might have a concussion, and well never know if we don't go to the hospital." Mai slapped her hand away and lifted herself up much more steadlier than before as she walked to the door and said: "Ie, no hospital, shigoto, I got work tomorrow, I'm fine." She opened the door to leave but before leaving she said: " A warning I did say that you could do anything necesary for your investigation, demo..." she hesitate and looked straight at Naru's eyes before saying: "_**Don't go near the cliff.**_"

The next day the SPR gang woke up to breakfast and a note, it said:

_Breakfast is done, I'll be back by 4 to make dinner._

_P.S. Head my warning, Don't go near the cliff._

_Mai_

"Some personality that girl has ne?" said Takigawa as he filled his mouth with deliciously made eggs. Ayako sat next to John with her plate, she observed the priest and frowned and said: "John what's wrong?" John looked up from his trance and smiled sheepishly as he said: "Oh it's nothing I was just wondering at what Bou-san said." he frowned and said: "It felt as though we were approaching a wounded animal that at any sudden movement might escape." "Being alone has that effect on people. I remembered the first day I left the mountain, I felt jumpy around a lot of people since I wasn't used to it, maybe she's not used to the company or people caring for her, you saw how she reacted when Ayako tried to treat her." said Takigawa chewing on a piece of sausage, he then continued saying: " Although I would reacted the same way if I had to wake up at the sight of Ayako's face." Bou-san nearly chocked as Ayako slapped his head forcefully while huffing in anger. Naru couldn't help but wonder off from the conversation as Mai's warning replayed in his head: _'Don't go near the cliff? Why though?'_

It was now six and the gang started to get worried, Mai hadn't come back and it had been two hour passed the time she had said she would return. Naru thought: '_The activity seems to happen when she's around...'_ with that thought Naru said: "Bou-san go look for Miyagi-san, I have reason to believe that the activity is centered around her." With that the Monk nodded and left for the convenient store Naru had found out she worked at during the day.

It wasn't a far walk, but as he neared the convenient store he saw the slouched down form of Mai sitting against the wall of the stores alley. He walked up to her and said: "That's for being to stubborn to accept any help." Mai pouted and smirked as she said: "At least I got some extra cash from the people who though I was homeless." Takigawa snickered at the girls humor and asked: "Can you walk?" the girl raised an eyebrow and said: "Does it look like I can." The monk chuckled and proceeded to slouch down so the teen can make her way up. She grabbed onto his shoulders while he hoisted her up and continued the walk home.

It was a short walk, shorter still since Mai had napped on Takigawa's back, she slowly opened her eyes as she smelled the familiar salty air her house gave. Peering through Takigawa's shoulder Mai made an effort to watch the sunset that would greet her home. But as she did shock could only work through her body as she saw a dark clad teen peering through the edge of the cliff. She pushed herself off of Takigawa and tried to run towards the teen but her body protested as she only made it half way and fell to the ground unceremoniously, she began to scream: " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Unfased Naru turned and said in a matter of fact tone: "Investigating." She desperatly tried to lift herself up again and said: "Hurry run, run back to the house." Naru responded monotously: "What are you talking about?" his question was suddenly answer when a powerful force pushed him off the cliff. '_Crap_' thought Naru as he felt the rush of wind pass.

Mai's eyes widen in horror as she saw the teen fall.

I'll try to make earlier updates kay... oh and writers live off of criticism good or bad so read and review kay?


	3. Chapter 3

Kay guys heres the 3 chapter I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Elsewhere... Lin had been busying himself with watching over the cameras when Naru had announced that he was going to investigate the cliff. _'One of these days that hard head of his is going to get him in trouble.'_ Worrying Lin couldn't help but keep an eye out for him as he passed through the cameras that were placed facing the cliff.

Sighing in annoyance Naru glanced at the cliff with the thermometer on hand to measure the temperature of the location. Finding it normal he then proceeded to examine the area to see anything out of the ordinary. He shook his head and thought:_ 'Not even a strange looking rock, really what got that girl worked up.' _his thoughts were then interrupted as he heard the scream of said client he was thinking about._'What now?'_ thought Naru annoyed. As he heard the ever obvious question of _what are you doing?_ from said girl he said: "Investigating"_ 'Clearly her work hours are messing up her brain function... and apparently her body as well...'_ thought Naru as he saw the disheveled form of the girl._** "Hurry!, Run!"**_ _'__Run? What is she talking about? Why would I...'_ his thoughts were answer as he felt his body jerk violently backwards as he fell off of the cliff with his last thought running through everyones mind : _'Crap.'_

Lin seeing all of this through screens jumped from his position in the base and ran outside towards the direction of the cliff screaming: "NARU!" Takigawa, Ayako and John could only stare in horror at the empty space that their boss had left on the cliff through the screens of the monitors, they too left in hurry to follow Lin.

While the SPR gang thoughts were all in mourning Mai's could only repeat the same word:_ 'Stop, please stop, stop, stop....'_ Mai nearned the edge of the cliff crawling with every once of strength she had left while still thinking: _'Stop...stop falling...._**"STOOOOP!!!"** screamed Mai at the top of her lungs.

Waiting for the evident sound of Naru's body hitting the rocky pavement beneath the gang heard none. After a moment of silence Mai stood up and scrambled to the path leading at the area beneath the cliff, the others follow in confusing as the disheveled girl made her way down. As they neared the estimated place Naru would fall their body could only meet with shock...

There was Naru

Standing up

Brushing the dirt off of his black pant...

Relief could only wash over Lin as he let out the breath he had not noticed he was holding in as did the rest of the SPR gang as they noticed Naru was okay. Takigawa was the first to recover as he said: "Ne Naru, you scared the hell out of me, I thought you were a goner." Ayako nodded in agreement and said: "How did you survive that? there' s no way you could survive a fall like that." "You must be filled with the Lord's blessing." exclaimed John as he made the cross sign. Mai could only huff at that statement as she neared Naru and said: "The only thing he's full of is himself." she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and brought him closer screaming: " ANTAWA BAKA JA NAI? (are you and idiot?) DIDN'T I SPECIFICALLY SAY NOT TO GO NEAR THAT CLIFF?! HUH?!" Naru looked at her amused, never in his life had he been scold that badly before:'_Not even my own mother...Demo'_ thought Naru bemused. He took hold of Mai's hand and looked at her intently. Mai had never been this close to Naru before... or anyone for that matter so she couldn't help but stare confusely at the other teen, unable to know how to react, she was then surprised at his question, he said: "What did you do?"

Mai frowned, she had no idea what he was talking about, he the continued and said intently: "What did you do to stop me at the last minute?" Mai didn't know how to respond so she stuttered as she said: "I..I don't...know." Lin gave him a questioning look and as if answering a unvoiced question Naru said: "Right before I fell, I felt something stop me abruptly, as was two inches hovering above the floor and then released a minute later." Everyone stared in astonishment at this statement and as he continued: " I assumed it was her, taking in account the abilities in our group no one has . (I think its this one).

At this Naru turned and faced Mai again and asked: "What did you do, think while I was falling?" Mai placed a finger under her chin, as she thought back and said: "All I was thinking about was that I wanted you to stop from falling." Naru nodded and said: "Naruhodo (I see), you do have an ability." Mai blinked in surprise and said: "What ability?" He sighed and said the ability to manipulate heavy objects, I'm surprise you were able to stop me from falling with _your_ amateur powers." Mai's huffed in anger she neared him using her accusing finger saying: "Ano ne, it was my amateur powers...that..saved.._.you..._" Mai felt herself left the conscious world as she fell forward falling on Naru. As he caught her he picked her up bridal style making his way back to the house. Ayako went to his side to inspect the girl and said: "She has a fever." Bou-san sighed and said: "It's to be expected, when I found her she couldn't walk by how tired she was and after this little display of her new power I'm surprised she lasted long enough to scold Naru." Naru ignore the comments and continued his walk towards the house.

As he entered the house he stopped abruptly as he saw his image on the mirror. His eyes did not stray at his handsome reflection, but at the reflection of the fragile girl he had on his arms. There in the mirror were not only the reflection of himself and Mai, but also the image of a dark snake like entity that had been wrapped around the unconscious girl ending with it's head digging on the side of her exposed neck as if feeding off of her. Soon the others had gathered and observed the same thing Naru had seen and gasp in horror: 'What is it doing?' was the only question on everyones mind as they looked at the now heavily panting form of Mai.

_Whatever are the going to do now?_

* * *

**_Cool huh? please read and review_**


	4. Chapter 4

Wow so cool your reviews have inspire me to continue writing I'm honor to have you guys read my story... anyway here the next chapter hope you like...

* * *

_  
_

_Currently Mai had no word to describe how she was feeling at the moment. She slowly opened her eyes to see a full spectral of floating white orbs surround her. As she try to lift her head up she could only struggle against a cold substance that had surround her. She looked at herself and saw a black mass was wrapped up around her body and was squeezing harder each time she struggled. She continued to struggle until she felt a cold breeze on her right cheek, summoning up the guts to see, she turned her head only to meet blood red eyes watching her in hunger. Mai's eyes widen as the head opened his mouth to reveal an array of sharp teeth surrounding it..._

_Mai could feel her heartbeat racing_

_The creature head moved backwards as if gaining strength for the ever-coming attack..._

_With eyes filled with horror, at the scene monster lunged violently at Mai's neck. Feeling the sudden tear on her neck Mai could only do the only thing she felt like doing at the moment..._

_She screamed, and ever piercing scream that even reached the ears of said person currently carrying her._

* * *

_  
_

After a moment of staring at the reflection Naru was violently awaken to reality as the girl in his arms began to scream a blood curling scream. Naru, due to the shock he had received from the scream, had half a mind to drop her right then and there, but stopping himself from the amusing thought he ran to the base and lay the young girl on the couch. After several minutes of the god-forsaken sound, Mai's scream had now stopped to more of a whimper as her hands balled in fist leaving her knuckles white to show her evident pain.

Examining where he had seen the figures mouth at the reflection Naru's eyes widen in surprise as he saw that blood had started to drip from a bite like marking Mai had around her neck, he then sprung into action as he said: "Matsuzaky-san, take care of the wound, Takigawa wake Hara-san up, we need to resolve this, John tell me what information you have from the cliff, the entity might have attached itself onto her when she had gone there, Lin what do you suggest in this matter?" Lin knew what Naru mean:_'__How the hell do we deal with that thing.'_ Lin thought for a moment, he had never encountered a snake like ghost before..._'But then again_': "It's a Soul-sucker." said Masako finally rejoining the gang from her long slumber. "My thoughts exactly." said Lin.

"Soul-sucker?" asked Ayako. Naru nodded and said:"Soul-sucker are high level spirits who feed off of human energy, there border line demons in simpler words." Takigawa then said concerned: "What will happen to her if we don't solve this." Naru flickered his gaze towards the girl and said: "She'll die." Takigawa's eyes widen as he asked:" Then what should we do then? We can't leave her like that!" Ayako nodded and LIn said:" An exorcism might release the monsters grip on her enough for me to attack it with my shiki." Naru nodded and said: "John will you be able to do the exorcism." John nodded and went to prepare for the ritual.

Everyone waited until John finally had come back now dressed in his priest garment. He opened his Bible and proceeded to do the ritual. Naru could only gaze at the small form they had now laid down on a futon on the floor in the middle of the room, and he couldn't help but wonder on the days events. Vaguely he had thought that he was going to die when he found himself getting closer and closer to the bottom of the cliff, but all those thoughts were instantaneously erased as he felt that the subtle pull he had been feeling all the way down had become more evident and pronounced as his arms were being held up, him not being two inches away from the ground. Surprise cross his face as he felt that he was being held by what felt like hand smaller that his own enclosing around his forearms. The sensation quickly left as he found himself now on solid ground. _'__What was that?'_

His mind stopped from wondering as he heard the young priest say: "In Princpio." and the small body of Mai arched upwards as the demon had retracted its fangs. Taking the opportunity Lin whistled summoning his shiki in attack. A painful shriek filled the house as Lin's shiki had made contact with the creature and disappeared right before their eyes. They all sighed in relief as they saw Mai slump in a much more comfortable slumber. Ayako proceeded in treating the wound as Masako then gave Naru the information he needed.

Apparently the problem was not in the house itself but on the property, he would not had realize this had he not been pushed. Thanks to the information provided by Yasuhara and Masako about the array of spirits that seemed to reside their Naru made his announcement that the case had been solved. Having moved Mai to her bedroom Naru held a meeting on the base.

Takigawa asked in disbelief: "You solved the case?" Naru nodded and said: "Of course, this location had frequent reports of deaths thanks to that cliff side." "What do you mean?" asked Ayako. Naru said: "There have been many reports of ships crashing into the shores thanks to the rough current. Also before this house was built there had been a sinkhole that the townspeople had wasted years filling it up. For some reason whenever a a corpse had been found without identification or with no one reclaiming the body the town decided to just dump the John and Jane does there." John's eyes widen and said: "Then were standing on unmarked graves? How many?" Naru with no hesitation said:" Nearing the thousands." "The mother of unmarked graves." interjected Takigawa, Naru then continued:"The townspeople goal was to fill the hole up to build a resort on it, they were desperate enough to even fill it with bodies, apparently the towns economy was and has not been the best, so they were resorting to tourism, but failed at that when people had been reported dead with their life basically sucked out of them by what I assume was that Soul-sucker."

Silence enveloped the group when finally the monk asked: "So what do we do?" Naru shook his head and said: "The most I can think of is simultaneous exorcism at the four gates but even that I'm not sure if it will work." At that last statement the group mood grimed, they were walking in on this with chance and prayer that it might work. Naru sighed and thought:'The sheer scale of this, I don't even know if we'll be enough.' What they had not noticed was that a certain brown haired female had overheard the conversation and left quietly to take her bath with all kinds of thoughts running through her head.

_'Ashta, tomorrow, will see what happens.'_ was the common thought running through everyones head.

* * *

Here you go guys read and review, it really gives me the push to continue...and trust me the best is yet to come, I don't want to spoil but but it has to do with Mai's uncertain past not being revealed yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok just to clear up any doubt part of the reason Mai's personality is that way its because its part of the story, so no worries, now the Miyagi-san that appears in chp 3 I think completly ignore it, I missed that little glitched while I was rewritting this story.

So here it is the next chapter...

* * *

Houshou Takigawa had woken up the next day, with a slightly unnerved feeling, today they were going to exorcise the land. Never had he encountered such a large scale supernatural occurrence:_'I'ts gonna take all that we got to take this bad boy out.' _thought tiredly. As he made his way towards the kitchen he met with the rest of the SPR who looked liked they had similar thoughts: _'Except Naru, he's probably thinking how awesome he is for having his private army of psychics at his command.'_ snickered Takigawa as he was the first to reach the door to the kitchen. As he opened the door, he reach an unfamiliar sight..

There was Mai

Wearing a Hello Kitty apron

Making breakfast

Hearing the door, Mai moved her attention from the eggs she had been cooking to greet the group with a big beaming...almost glowing smile saying: "Ohayo mina-san, breakfast is almost ready, take your seats while I'm finishing up." Takigawa's face dropped, as did Ayako and the rest. Here was the seemingly cold, anti-social girl, giving them a warm greeting while making there lunch like any other teenage girl. Feeling slighly scared Takigawa neared Mai and called out to her, Mai, after a few moments once again turned and gave Takigawa a bright smile and said: "What is it?" Takigawa then positioned himself as he had done numerous of times facing an enemy and said: "Nau mak san dabazaro kan." Mai cocked her head to the side and responded with giving him a plate with two eggs a sausage and smily face beacon. Takigawa stared at it and declared happily: "Not possessed." Everyone sighed in relief, they had all thought the same, even Naru:_ 'One minute she's scolding you the next she's making you smily faced breakfast.'_ he thought in amusement.

After breakfast they had now gathered at the base to drink some tea while they discuss there battle plan. Naru after having his tea served by the new cheerful Mai then proceeded to say: "I'm certain you all know what to do, I know it will be difficult but have faith in your abilities."_ 'Pep talk, now that's a first. I guess even he's nervous about today, we not may be able to defeat this.'_ thought the monk worried. Ayako after much silence then asked: "Ano which gate will I be positioned at?" Takigawa snickered and said: "Would it make any diference, it's not like you'll be of great help." Ayako of course then proceeded to whack him with her purse, Mai laughed at their antics. Takigawa stopped teasing Ayako as he said: "Oi, jou-chan you should do that more often it suites you." Mai cocked her head confused againg but Naru continued: "Matsuzaki-san you'll be at the east gate, Bou-san you'll be at the south, Lin north and John West. Any other questions?" Everyone shook their head in respond and left to do their individual preparation.

So now that left Mai, Lin and Naru at the base, uncharalistic of himself Naru asked Mai: "How are you feeling?" Lin's eyebrow arched, but Mai responded: "Much better." she then fidget slightly as she continued: "Ano, I think I owe all of you an apoligy, see these past few days haven't been the best, with working two jobs, meeting the due date of the rent and collecting enough money to pay for your services, plus the added factor of yurei in my house, it's not been the best, and I think I took it out on you guys." Mai stood, bowed and said:"Hontony, gomen na sai, I was very rude, I really am sorry." Naru nodded and Mai proceeded to sit across him and said: "But you know every since I woke up I feel as though literally a weighed has been lifted, and I feel much better now." Naru sipped his tea and thought: _'I think that this change is due because of the spirit we exorcised, it seems that the spirit was quite literally draining her.'_ Naru's eyes flickered towards Lin as it seemed he thought the same thing.

The day went on, Mai had left for work after her little apology and the gang was now ready to preform the exorcism. After positioning themselves in there respective areas the show began. The monk chanted his mantra at the South, while Ayako, with her miko gown, was doing her own at the East, John was saying his prayer at the West, as Lin chanted in some strange language his own mantra. For a while it seemed to have been working, a light had surrounded the area and the spirits were slowly but surely floating to the gates. But Naru grew worried, it had now been 2 hours and the slow progression was taking its toll on all of the exorcist. Lin was panting, as was John and Takigawa with the slight difference that they were slouching forward in exhaustion and Ayako, well Ayako was now on her knees clearly exhausted and looked as though any moment would pass out. _'Not good, she wont make it and the energy to continue will double on the rest if she were to pass out.'_ thought Naru worriedly.

A couple of minutes had pass and it was not looking good for the group at any moment now Ayako was going to faint in exhaustion and the others were also bearly hanging. Ayako panted and thought: _'I can't..stop now, I have...to keep going.' _Ayako's vision began to blur and her head was slowly dipping foward:_'I...can't hold on...anymore.' _But just as she was going to give up a sudden voice in her head woke her up. It seems as though the voice had affected the rest of the group for they to were now looking for the source. The voice can only be described as the voice of an angel that had began singing a child like melody( copy paste this link .com/watch?v=0JHELsjULoY this song is the one I had in mind ) that for some reason gave strength to the group. Naru observed that the spirits were now moving along quicker and much more efficiently, for some reason he too felt at peace as he heard a soft wind carry a song towards their direction.

A few minute had passed and all of the spirits had left leaving the site with a feeling of calmness and serenity. Ayako, Lin, John and Takigawa had now gathered around Naru contempt in sitting near the tree were he had stood. Sighing in exhaustion Takigawa sprawled himself across the grass and closed his eyes to rest.

Mai seeing the sight neared them and asked: "How did it go?" Takigawa sat up and thumbs up her, she smiled and said: "Gokuro sama, mina san. Good job, now let me see what do 6 exorcist relaxing on the grass deserve? Naru responded: "A pay cut this week?" Takigawa glowered in murderous intent as did Ayako at this respond their were going to retort but were interrupted by the smiling Mai saying: "Nope, a day of at the onsen." Everyones face glowed in happiness Takigawa asked: "Were is it?" Mai smiled and said: " Well since this house was build to be a hotel its actually over at the path we took to go down the cliff." John mused and said: "So that's why there a path there." Mai nodded and the gang opted to changed to yukata they had previously seen at their own closets.

As they finished changing they all met at front and made there way to the path. Mai lagged behind and looked downcasted as Naru noted, he reached her side and as soon as she noticed she tried to smile but failed epically making her smile look like she had an appointment to remove a cavity. Naru sighed and reluctantly asked: "What's wrong?" Mai dropped her act and lowered her head she sighed. Silence enveloped and Naru was getting irritated:_'Why did I even ask?'_ Naru shrugged and actually remembered why:_'This girl, after exhausting all of my resources, I have not found a single piece of evidence that she even exist in this earth, no family tree, hospital file...not even a birth certificate, if only the only existing proof that she actually exist is that she's standing right in front of me. By far she is the biggest mistery I have yet to solve.' _thought Naru in frustration. Seeing the troubled face of the teen Mai said: "I'll tell you after the onsen kay?" Naru then nodded as they progressed further.

"Yata!" exclaimed the monk as the onsen came into view. Smiles spread the whole team as they made their way in. But Naru couldn't help but wonder at the big question mark that had been their hostess...

_**'Who is she?'**_

* * *

People trust me this is just the beginning you could say this is a prologue(a long one at that) for the real story I'm planing)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for the reviews really you guys make my day, I hope you enjoy this chapter...

* * *

At the onsen the boys went to their perspective side while the girls went to theirs. At the boy side Takigawa was as always having a blast basically swimming at the onsen, while John always gave a friendly smile, Lin was leaning at the opposite side of the monk and was now leaning against the devisor between the girls and boys onsen and Naru, well Naru opted to read a book while relaxing at one of the steps. Typical of the male specie they had nothing to talk about, even though Takigawa had made futile attempts to start a conversation with_ 'How 'bout that weather' _an_d 'What's up Lin's butt'_ they had joined in a quiet silence.

After a few awkward moments Takigawa sighed and was once again going to start up a another conversation but was epically interrupted by the sudden gasp they heard on the girls side. All the boys attention was now eagerly awaiting the respond to that as Masako said: "Oh my God that's so embarrassing." they then heard Ayako respond: "Well I said my embarrassing moment how about you Masako?" The silence that had reside in the mens side had now been even more evident as they uncounciously found themselves interested in their conversation. They then heard her continue: "Well I had been asked by a woman to channel her dead husband so that she could have her closer, I of course did my job I called the spirit and everything went fine, next thing you know I find myself at the other end of a slap from the client." Ayako snickered and she asked: "What happened?" Masako then said: "Apparently her husband was having quite a few affairs and had took the opportunity to come clean of his sins giving graphic details of the men he had been with." At this the monk couldn't help but double over from the laughter, John was trying no to laugh but failed Lin and Naru had amused face but Naru became even more interested as Masako said: "Ok Mai your turn."

As if unconsciously Naru leaned in a little closer to hear her, he then heard her speak: "Umm, lets see, embarrassing it had to that time. It was at my last part time job, I had been working at a bar cleaning up and closing shop but after a while I was promoted and started working at the actual bar serving drinks, right, so my first day at the job the other barmen had told me that as a right of passage I had to dance on top of the bar at a minute to twelve." Naru frowned and thought:_ 'Why would she work at a bar at her age? I guess living by herself has been tough.'_ He then continued to listen as Mai spoke again: "So a minute to twelve came and I was a nervous wreck, firstly because I had to dance in front of drunk strangers and secondly because I had been wearing a uniform the manager had lent me that had been a tight black thigh length dress that did nothing but constrict my breathing." at this all the males blushed embarrassingly as they tried to imagine the sight, some blushed more than others as John had been uncomfortable with the whole situation and Naru simply didn't know how to react to his sudden overactive imagination. Mai continued and said: "Well the time came and I started dancing, I was shaking of the embarrassment but then the worst thing possible happened...I slipped and fell on top of a customer what's worse the crowed had started to chant:_**"YEAH SHAKE IT,"**_ and so on...I was so embarrassed I quit the next day." Ayako laughed and Masako was not impressed from what they could hear, but then came the follow up comment that Ayako said: "Well it's not like you have anything to flaunt Masako." Masako then protested in reponse: "Well at least I'm not an exhibitionist." The men sighed: _'Oh great here comes Ayako.'_ thought the monk in dismay. And of course Ayako responded: "You probably wear a kimono to make everyone believe that you must be hiding your curves under all those sheets." Masako from what they heard huffed in anger, while Ayako's next comment surprised even Naru: "At least Mai has a good pair of curves. What are you Mai, your at least a C..." At this John coughed loud enough so that the girls noticed that they had realized their volume enough for them to hear.

After a while the gang had all decided to leave back to the house. Everyone left as Mai started to turn off all of the lights, leaving her behind and the lagging narcissist as well. As Naru proceeded to walk out of the door a melody had reach his ears, someone was humming a soothing tone much to his pleasure. He let himself close his eyes to concentrate on it and couldn't help but think: _'I've heard this somewhere before.' _As the tune stopped Naru opened his eyes only to be greeted by brown orbs. He took a step back slightly surprised and Mai smiled and said: "Ready to go?" he nodded and they both headed towards the house. The group being exhausted from the days activities all retreaded to their rooms. But Naru couldn't help but be bothered by familiarity of the tune.

The next day came and like the day before they had found Mai making the gang breakfast, this time herself joining. Afterwards while drinking their tea at the base Mai stood up and said: "I have something to tell you all." Everyones attention was now at Mai as she continued: "Yesterday when I went to my part-time jobs I found out that I had been fired by all three of them for missing out on days and not calling and then this morning I got a call from my landlord, apparently word had gotten to him that the house had been cleansed of evil spirits and he decided to raise the rent to it's original price."

A long silence filled the room and Naru said: "How does this have to do with us?" Takigawa sighed and thought: _'How insensitive.' _Mai frowned and said: "Well originally I had been working three part-time jobs in order to get enough money to pay for you services and I reached the right amount to and left that money on the side but, seeing as I lost my jobs and the extra money I had been earning I had been using it to buy food enough for seven people, I currently am broke and need to pay this house rent tomorrow." They all gloomed, it had been partly their fault that she currently had no money but she continued and said: "I have the money to pay for you but I need it to pay the last rent I owe this house and a down payment on a flat in Tokyo...see I'm moving because I can no longer afford this house and I found a flat in Tokyo and..." " Where is it?" Interrupted Naru. Mai cocked her head to the side and gave him a crumpled piece of paper with the location of the flat and she asked: "Why?" Naru smirked and said: "Come work for me." Mai could only say: "Eh?" Takigawa took the piece of paper, he read it and understood he said: "I get it, this address is very close to the SPR office." Mai nodded and said: "Oh but then what are you suggesting?" Naru said in amusement: "Isn't it obvious, use the money you had for us to pay what you need to pay and work for me to pay off your debt with us." Mai's face glowed, she wasn't smiling but you can feel the energy around her glow in gratefulness she said as she bowed: "Thank you very much. You wont regret your desicion." Takigawa smiled as he saw Mai reaction and thought: '_Who would have guessed Naru does have a heart.'_ he then looked at Naru's smudge smirk and thought:_ 'I can't help but feel he has something else up his sleeve.'_

As the rest of the day continued with packing the equipment for the trip and Ayako and Masako helping Mai pack for the move Naru couldn't but smile squemingly at the oportunity he had been presented he thought as he saw Mai placing her bag at the van:_ 'Now I'll have all the time in the world to figure you out.' _Mai saw him and walked up to him, she looked at him warmly and then surprised Naru as she threw herself on him with a big embrace, she then said: "Thank you." Naru didn't know how to explain how this was feeling, all he could notice was that a tint of red started creeping at his cheeks but quickly left as she let go. Mai then proceeded to board the van as well as the rest of the SPR member to embark at their journey back home, Naru could only stare at the new member and ask himself:

_'I wonder what the future will bring now.'_

* * *

Hey guys I need a suggestion should continue this story here or make a sequel apart? I mean either way the continuing strory has to do with this one so what should I do continue here or make it a sequel??


	7. Author's Notes

* * *

Hey guys I've decided to make a sequel for this one to ask all of those:_'What was Mai's past?' _questions okay I hope you look forward to it I know I've already got quite a few ideas up my sleeve so... I hope to have your continuous support.

Jesca77

_PS. They tittle of the story will be_

**_What the past has brought..._**

I hope you look forward to it. : )

* * *


End file.
